


Keep me warm

by Mac_Northsea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Northsea/pseuds/Mac_Northsea
Summary: After the sudden storm, Cat Grant finds herself in need of rescue and, of course, her hero comes. Prompted bySupergaysupercat for Super Santa Femslash 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supergaysupercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Supergaysupercat).



> AU after E18, ignoring the Myriad and James plots.
> 
> It may not be what the prompt asked (It's really cold out and I had forgone wearing a jacket because this outfit was on point and now I'm freezing as fuck and you're really warm and oh, so very close and and surely this is inappropriate but I'm not moving until you show any sign of wanting me to), but I did my best... Merry Christmas and all the best in the New year!

 

 It’s cold.

Cat Grant, the woman heading the great empire of CatCo World Wide Media, stood alone beneath the barely standing upright pavilion, the only one that had remained functional after the quick and unforeseen storm that had caught most of the National City unaware and unprepared. There, on the newly renovated pier, the blonde remained motionless as she surveyed the damage the storm had wrought on her charity banquet, the only sign of her anger was her left hand curling around her lifeless phone as drops of water drained away from her skin and hair.

It had been her idea to have the benefit put out in the open; right on the pier where the spectacular view of the beautiful sunset over the calm waters in the West would enchant before the gleaming lights of the City in the East did the same as the night fell. She had known that aesthetically her choice was perfect, and that the only trouble with the location was the chance of bad weather. So, her assistant had been checking the forecasts for the evening religiously, just to make sure the promised clear skies remained that way, or if need be change the venue for the party. And, as the weather had promised to behave, Cat had dressed accordingly; the deep blue dress flowed off her neck, leaving her shoulders and most of her back bare, reaching the floor, the blue of it just a shade darker than the new heroine of National City’s basic color, accented by the gold stitching that only emphasized Cat’s well maintained figure, the high heels of gold and sparkling crystal only enhancing the image. It had promised to be a warm, late spring evening and the Queen of all media had dressed to dazzle and impress, the shrewd choice of clothes very well following the theme of the evening.

The party charity event in itself had been a roaring success, for the little while it lasted before the heavens themselves put a stop to it. The targeted numbers had been reached in the first half hour of the party, and the following announcement had caused a round of celebratory cheers that had simply fueled Cat’s smug smiles for the evening, while she had been networking. Of course, some acknowledgement did go to Kara, who had used her Sunshine Danvers ways to simply charm and win over the elite of the National City into coming over with large sums’ checks already written out.

The thought of her assistant made Cat sigh as her eyes flicked down to the useless device in her hand. As soon as all arrangements had been finished and the guests had started arriving, she had sent the girl away giving the obviously harried assistant an evening off, or what had been left of it, as a reward for the hard work the young blonde had put in in organizing this event.

It was very cold, the blonde woman amended as a strong shiver worked up her spine.

The heavy and dark clouds had gathered in moments, completely covering the skies as long as the eyes could see, and only a short time later the thunders rolled, followed by terrifying displays of lightning across the dark ceiling. The storm had come, bringing the deluge of rain and seawater along with strong winds that had whipped debris, creating a serious hazard for the people still on the pier. Needless to say, the people had panicked and run away, leaving the caterers and security to at least save some of the equipment and decorations lying around. Cat had stayed as well, tossing away her shoes so she wouldn't break her neck in them, her strong voice shouting orders helping others to organize quickly, as they had lugged the most expensive tools to safety, leaving the rest to be replaced. Only when the wind had grown so strong to fling one of the heavy metal tables over, she had urged the brave people to leave, fearing for their lives.

But, in doing so, she had left herself stranded at the end of the pier, with only a cloth pavilion as a shelter, the fact she had realized too late. One particularly strong gust of wind tore up the pier and with all the flying debris slamming into the power poles, one of them had broken and crashed down, blocking Cat’s way of escape, its lines still crackling with electricity. When the giant log had fallen right in front of her, the blonde woman screamed in fright and jumped away, almost tripping over her dress, the phone she had used to call in her driver slipping away and falling into a puddle of murky water.

Now, with her phone dead and her way to safety blocked, Cat’s only choice was to wait for her driver to raise alarm when she didn’t show. She ground her teeth in helpless anger. She had to wait, drenched in god knows what and cold, with the temperatures consistently dropping, partly due to the storm that had passed as quickly as it had come.

“Ms. Grant?”

 _Oh, thank God._ The woman swirled around and directed her eyes upwards as she watched her young hero float down toward her. “Supergirl,” she tried to say calmly, but the shivering ruined the effect, placing a slight stutter in her voice.

The woman in question frowned and came closer, her eyes passing over her with a strangely intent look. It took only a second for the media mogul to realize that the hero was scanning her for injuries.

“I’m fine,” she said shortly, ignoring the raised eyebrow directed at her.

“You’re cold,” Supergirl said quietly, her factual tone making Cat roll her eyes. “And bleeding,” she added as she reached for the older woman’s left arm, bringing herself into Cat’s personal space. Not that Cat minded, the heat alien radiated doing wonders for her frozen body, but it was the touch of the hero’s hand that seared her skin. “Just a scratch,” Supergirl said after examination, her hand gently prodding the shallow cut over her biceps. “But, it needs to be cleaned,” she spoke firmly, looking away from the woman in her hold, no doubt searching for the nearest ambulance.

Having closed her eyes at the balminess spreading round her insides, Cat drew herself closer to the source of warmth and enjoying the delicate touch of the hero in front of her, she leaned in.

“Ms. Grant?” came the worried whisper as Supergirl brought her other palm to Cat’s shoulder.

“You’re warm,” the older woman murmured, trying to ignore the shudders that the new source of heat brought out.

“Oh, right.” The hero halted for a moment before she slowly wound her arm over Cat’s back, awkwardly pulling her into a hug to keep the brisk night air away. But, when Cat leaned her forehead against her shoulder, Supergirl stiffened in surprise. “You-you really should get checked out, Ms. Grant,” the young woman spoke as she brought the woman more securely into her embrace, ready to take off. “I’ll get you to a hospital.”

“No.” Cat’s sharp tone was surprising, considering the fact that the media mogul was pressed against her, almost nuzzling her neck. “Haven’t you checked me out already?” The CEO smiled as she felt the skin beneath her forehead heat up, and she knew that if she were to look up, she would see redness of blush covering the hero’s face. “I am fine,” Cat added softly, lifting her arm to rest over the small of Supergirl’s back, her other hand still clutching the useless phone. She was more than fine, actually. The superhero’s body was keeping the chilly air away, her gentle but no doubt firm hold even keeping the shivers down to the minimum. At least, the shivers caused by the cold.

The truth was Cat didn’t want to leave the safety of the hero’s arms, the soft and careful touch of the hands that could crush her like a bug thrilling her more than she’d even admit.

“But, Ms. Grant,” the young hero tried again, hunching slightly and drawing the woman closer in her hold when she felt a shudder pass through the small frame of the CEO. When her fingers grazed over the chilled skin of Cat’s naked back, Supergirl swallowed a gasp that had threatened to leave her lips and splayed her hands over the woman’s back, providing more warmth.

“No hospital,” Cat insisted from her place at the hero’s neck. “Just take me home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

To say that it was a frenetic day would be an understatement of the month, Kara thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment and went in, depositing her jacket, keys and purse on the table in front of her, keeping the small take out bag in her hand as she tiredly ambled over to her couch and sat down. Letting a long and suffering sigh out, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, in need of a bit of quiet.

First, the day had started with a skirmish at the edge of the city, the DEO team stumbling over a lair of several Fort Rozz prisoners during their routine check and needing Supergirl to bail them out of the trouble. Then, Cat had cancelled most of her morning to stay at home with her son until his father had come to pick him up, completely throwing the painstakingly arranged schedule into disarray, leaving Kara to postpone some of the appointments, while she urged others to submit their ideas and complaints via email. Following that, the catering for the event in the evening demanded further information on Cat's vision for the party, which needed Kara's personal involvement. After arranging everything with the catering and the sound engineers, she had come to the office just in time to give her boss fresh coffee. It hadn't helped that Lucy had called her for an urgent assistance just as she had been supposed to brief Cat about the party.

The early hours of the evening had been just as hectic, but with Ms. Grant thrown in the mix. Checking the weather channels and various reports for any anomalous weather patterns that might endanger the charity dinner, dashing about to set everything in place, giving last minute instructions to the security workers and society reporters and still offering a warm and welcoming smiles to the early guests had been more exhausting than Kara had expected.

But, it had all been worth it when the Queen of all media had come out of the city limo, drawing all eyes as she strolled up to the assistant, pausing only to pose for the many photographers contained on the perimeter of the pier.

The dress had drawn Kara's eyes instantly, helpless to stop herself from tracing the figure with her look, the pale shoulders and long neck only enhanced by the dark color. The deep blue of the dress had reminded Kara of Alura's official garbs for a brief second before her mind had called up the shades of evening skies and the deepest oceans. But, it had been the gold stitching on the dress that had attracted the young woman's gaze, the gleaming details simply inviting the watchers to get lost in the playful movements of the fabric as the person wearing it moved.

“I take it you like it,” the voice of her boss brought Kara out of her daze, making the girl snap her head up, finding a sultry smirk on Cat's face. Luckily, Kara had been saved from answering as one of the guests had approached the woman of the hour, allowing the young woman to discretely move aside, keeping her eyes to any potential problems.

As her boss had been busy with hosting the benefit, the assistant had walked out of the well-lighted area of the pier, ducking behind a large speaker and moving away from the by all appearances successful charity event. Leaning against the railing of the pier, Kara had stifled her yawn and looked over to the setting Sun, enjoying its last rays caressing her skin. It had been only several minutes later, when she had heard the very familiar heartbeat from behind her, bringing her out of the self-imposed solitude.

“There’s no need for you to stay, Kiera,” Cat Grant had spoken softly, her voice just barely heard over the pump of music. “All seems well in hand.”

“I don’t mind, Ms. Grant.” Already turned to look at the woman beside, Kara had glanced at her boss’s face, but before any more words had gotten a chance to leave, a jaw-breaking yawn had overtaken her, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

“Clearly,” Cat had chuckled before she had placed her palm over Kara’s elbow, subtly turning her toward the closest exit route of the pier. “Go home, sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day, too.” At the surprised look Kara had directed at her, the older blonde had chuckled again. “Take advantage of my offer, Kiera. It won’t happen again for a long time.”

“If you are sure, Ms. Grant,” the assistant had spoken softly but having received a teasing wave in return, Kara had offered her goodbyes to her boss and walked away, the idea of going to bed early calling to her.

Turning the TV on, she set it to a random channel as a background noise, not wanting to watch anything Alex might watch with her, preferring to leave it for when her sister would return and unpacking her food, she started eating, letting her mind wander. And, it did wander; always coming to the same image, no matter how Kara tried to think of something else.

Cat, wearing that dress. There was something magnetic about that image, something that Kara could not resist. Thanks to her eidetic memory, the young woman could see the media mogul with her mind’s eye as if she were standing right in front of her, but she found herself wanting to touch the woman, to trace clever lines of stitches with her fingers and to glide her hands over the naked shoulders and through the artfully arrayed locks of hair.

Startled by her own desires, Kara jumped off the couch and gathered the wrappings of her dinner to toss them away, forcibly stopping herself from thinking about her boss, especially in _that_ way. She liked James, she berated herself under her voice. But, then a voice that sounded much like her sister asked her _Do you?_ So sudden was the voice in her mind that it stopped her in track, on the way toward the kitchen.

“Do I?” she asked herself aloud. Barry’s visit had brought many insights and questions in regards to what a partnership looks like, and his example had resembled a lot what Alex and Eliza had tried to explain about relationships and friendships. Comparing their easy camaraderie and respect for each other’s ideas, thoughts, even fears to her relationship with James only made her see several glaring problems in their communication and other aspects of their “something more than“ friendship. The thing with Adam had caused her to severely question herself as well, as she hadn’t been able to explain to herself how she had considered the Opal City citizen for a boyfriend material if she had been “head over heels” for James, those two things incompatible in her mind.

Kara had always been drawn to Cat Grant. She had admired her, and working for the media Queen was really an eye-opening experience, particularly after the appearance of Supergirl. Not rarely would her sister tease about her ‘girl-crush’ on her boss, and due to her super abilities, she had heard some of the gossip in the office, the main two reasons Kara had managed to keep her job for so long according to them was to either being completely besotted with Cat Grant, and so capable of withstanding her temper and caustic tongue, or the two of them were secret lovers and Cat didn’t want to send her away because of her many talents. Even her friends at the DEO would gently tease her about the Queen of all media.

Were all of them right?

Her ruminations were interrupted by a very loud thunder, her attention pulled toward the sudden appearance of stormy clouds. Without a thought, she dressed into her suit and jumped out of her window, speedily assisting people of the streets, helping them get out of the downpour and dangerous wind, slowly but steadily advancing toward the shore. However, when the familiar voice screamed in fright, she abandoned the citizens in need of minor help, urging herself toward the location of the party. When she arrived there, the rain had already stopped, leaving behind puddles and waterlogged debris. And, at the end of the pier, under a dangerously swaying cover, stood the woman she couldn’t stop thinking about.

Cat Grant was beautiful, Kara thought as her eyes focused onto the only person remaining on the pier. Despite the ruined dress and limp hair framing her face, the older woman was still gorgeous, the wetness of the fabric covering her making the dress even deeper in color, the sopping cloth wrapping tightly over the blonde’s frame.

Kara called her name, gently floating down beside her, catching the slight stutter as Cat spoke her name. In concern, she stepped closer as she activated her x-ray vision, scanning the woman in front of her for injuries, ignoring the next sentence out of Cat’s mouth, even though she was right. Cat Grant was fine, apart from being drenched and cold and having a long, but thankfully shallow, cut over her upper arm, the wound sluggishly bleeding. With exceeded slowness, she reached for the woman’s arm, her fingers tenderly pressing down on the sides of the cut, her eyes checking if any hard substance had remained in the wound. All the while she was inspecting the cut and later, looking around to find a closest paramedic or a doctor, her thoughts roared at the opportunity to touch the woman she had been thinking the whole evening. But, when the woman herself nearly snuggled into her arms, she couldn’t help but think her wish was fulfilled. _Oh, Rao,_ she thought as she slowly pulled Cat into an uncomfortable embrace to keep her warm, consciously stopping herself from pressing into the body of her boss.

 _Stop it, Kara_ , she berated her errant thoughts as she felt herself enjoy the hold. _This is inappropriate. She is just cold_. The things were made worse when she felt the woman’s forehead press against the line of her jaw, the cold tip of the nose gliding over the side of her neck. Only then, Kara noticed that the woman in her arm was barefoot.

“You-you really should get checked out, Ms. Grant.” _Darn it, Kara, the wrong choice of words_ , the hero thought as she pressed forward, wrapping her arms around the woman in preparations for taking flight. “I’ll get you to a hospital.”

Cat’s sharp refusal and subsequent playful words, delivered in a warm breath tickling over Kara’s neck caused the alien to get goosebumps and blush at the suggestive teasing. But, it was the arm around her that threw her, making all the angry words she was silently shouting at herself stop as she brought the woman closer, and encouraged by Cat’s trembling frame, she brought her hands over to the cooled and naked back, providing more heat for the woman in her arms. For a moment, she just held Cat in her arms blinking her eyes closed, allowing her senses to sink into the woman’s presence. Her hearing instantly focused on the slightly raised speed of heartbeats and unsteady but deep breaths. She could feel the heart pumping, the slight shivers still shaking the woman’s body, the slowly but steadily climbing temperature of the skin. She could scent Cat’s light perfume and her natural aroma underneath it, for the first time close to her boss to actually feel pleasantly overwhelmed by it.

“But, Ms. Grant,” she spoke, trying to shake away the daze she had let herself sink into, her half formed intent to get the older blonde to a medical service disappearing without trace with the woman’s firm directions. So, pulling the Queen of all media firmer into her embrace, she pushed off the pier and lifted both of them into the air, slowly flying towards the woman’s home.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to Ms. Grant’s place turned to be a quite enjoyable trip, too short for Supergirl’s taste, but as Kara struggled to remain as aloof and professional as she could, she brought them down on Cat’s balcony, not quite landing on the floor, but hovering inches above it in order to keep Cat’s bare feet from cold tiles. Holding on to the woman in her hold with one arm, Kara reached toward the entrance with the other, frowning when she saw the balcony door slightly ajar, the sliding glass shifted barely an inch open. 

Quickly, Supergirl shifted away, keeping Cat protected in her arms as she used her special vision to scan the woman’s penthouse, searching for any signs of disturbance. 

However, the woman had noticed the sudden change in Supergirl and lifted her head to look into the hero’s focused face as she saw those penetrating eyes flick from side to side, obviously combing through the areas of her place. Turning around to see what could have caused such reaction in her protector Cat saw the door and realization came to her instantly. 

“Supergirl,” she spoke quietly, making those magnificent eyes focus on her. Forcing herself not to shiver at the powerful gaze directed at her, she added, “I always leave it open.”

Supergirl’s only reaction to those words was the slight narrowing of her gaze before she simply floated them into Cat’s apartment, closing the glass door behind her before she slowly allowed her feet to touch the immaculate wooden floor, removing her arms from the older woman’s back, expecting the CEO to jump away at the first moment of freedom, but Cat remained firmly pressed into Supergirl’s body, despite the fact that she was now home, her only acknowledgement that she was in her own space was tossing her dead phone onto the nearest sofa before returning her arm into its previous position. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara whispered in confusion as she brought her palms to Cat’s shoulders, helpless from keeping her fingers tracing the no longer chilled skin of the media mogul.

“After this evening, you can call me Cat,” the older woman spoke, still keeping her arms around the alien. “In private, of course,” she added as she leaned her forehead back onto Supergirl’s neck, humming in pleasure when she felt those long and questing fingers press into her skin at the permission she had offered. 

During the flight, Cat hadn’t even given a thought to the fact that she had been several thousand feet up in the air, with nothing between her and painful death but the woman at her back. No, her mind had been preoccupied with another kind of awareness. 

Cat didn’t have many close friends. Especially female ones. There had been a lot of reasons for that, such as her notorious feud with Lois Lane, her almost obsessive work attitude to get CatCo of the ground, several contentious divorces, famous men as flings, her mother’s abrasively diminishing and visibly fake loving behavior towards her and her successes, Carter’s sensitivity to people around him… So, regardless of what reason, Cat always found herself unable to form long lasting and deeply intimate friendships, having accepted long ago that people around her would be held at length, as only acquaintances. And, having her teenage son who adored her had been enough for her. In the past two years, though, there was one person she could count among her friends, even though their working relationship would contradict that. Even though Kara had been assistant, the girl had been her staunch supporter and sometimes, the voice of reason, and Cat respected the young woman and recognized her as someone extraordinary. From her position of the boss, the Queen of all media had tried to repay the girl’s loyalty and support with mentorship, teaching Kara in her own way how to be a powerful woman in what was still a man’s world. Of course, she hadn’t been overt in it, her lessons hidden in her trademark behavior of hard to please boss, the girl’s ability to keep her honest smile even after her most horrid tirades warming the older woman’s heart. 

But, then, Supergirl had come out of nowhere, not only saving the falling plane but also the Tribune. The younger cousin of Superman had awoken something in her she had thought she had buried deep within the empty quarters of her heart after her separation from Carter’s father. The bumbling hero intrigued her in ways she had refused even to consider, and in self-defense against what would surely be another way to break her already too scarred heart, she had written a scathing review of the hero she herself had branded. However, that had not stomped out the embers of desire flaming up from within her, and when she had worked with the girl to stop LiveWire, those embers caught fire.

The biggest shock of her life, in past ten years at least, had not been the fact that Supergirl had been her assistant’s alter ego. No, it had been the realization that Cat Grant was feeling something for the girl she had hired as her assistant, something she had sworn never to feel again after bandaging her battered heart when Carter’s father had left her. Yes, there had been that thing with both Kara and Supergirl in her office, but Cat wasn’t a fool - the existence of a shapeshifter who was friendly with Supergirl had been proved only months after the whole thing. 

Even though it had been a disaster of the evening, Cat wouldn’t change it, because she had gotten the chance to hold Kara close. Yes, first it had started as her way of keeping warm, but when the hero’s arms wound around her, she had been helpless against her need to sink into Kara’s embrace and yearning for more.

“Cat?” a voice filled with concern whispered as Supergirl’s hands passed over her exposed back in reassurance. 

“You’re so warm,” Cat mumbled softly, tensing up slightly when she felt Kara’s palms return to her shoulders, expecting the young woman to push her away. Of course, Kara would be nothing but extremely gentle and caring, but the idea of leaving her arms almost brought tears to Cat’s closed eyes. 

Suddenly, Cat felt the world around her move and in a brief moment, she found herself in her own brightly lit bathroom with her arms still around her hero, while Kara fiddled with the controls of her shower with one hand, turning the water on and letting it flow through the ceiling shower heads. 

“Er, this should help,” Supergirl spoke somewhat awkwardly, as she lightly patted Cat’s back, before she sighed. “I’ll leave you to it,” she added, her fingers tenderly sliding Cat’s arms down to her wrists, gently capturing them in her hands and gently breaking the older woman’s hold on her. But, instead of dropping the dainty wrists and moving away, Kara hesitated, her thumbs rubbing lightly into the sensitive skin.

Cat saw the young woman’s reluctance to leave, and seized upon it. “Stay,” she said, coming closer to the hero and looking up into the amazingly blue eyes, feeling her own heart quicken at the piercing look Supergirl directed at her.

“I,” Supergirl started before shaking her head. “I can’t.” 

“Why?” When no answer came, Cat brought her palm to that beautiful face, using her thumb to trace Supergirl’s lower lip, her heart skipping a beat at the girl leaning in the touch and closing her eyes for a moment too long before those azures were back on her. “There is no denying this between us is mutual. It’s not some ‘damsel in distress’ syndrome.” 

Supergirl only shook her head again, sorrow filling her eyes as she made a step back. However, she didn’t let Cat’s hand cupping her cheek fall, reaching for it with both of hers and brought it to her lips before clenching it in heartfelt regret as she turned to leave.

If not for that kiss, Cat would have let the girl go. But, that simple gesture of care showed her much more than she had expected and suddenly, Cat understood what she had to do. Quickly, she grabbed for the hero’s upper arm. “Stay,” she spoke clearly before she uttered Supergirl’s name. “Kara.” 

The Queen of all media knew that the hero’s reaction to that bombshell would be the immediate denial and she was ready for it.

Supergirl froze for a moment before she swirled around, her abrupt movement dislodging Cat’s hand from her arm. “Ms. Grant,” Kara started with exasperation, but the older woman interrupted her. 

“Cat.”

Kara sighed tiredly as she scrutinized the woman in front of her, seeing the firm stance of the reporter who knew the truth beyond any shadow of doubt. “Cat,” she exhaled before she brought her palm to her eyes, knowing that this time the media mogul would not be convinced that she wasn’t Supergirl. And, since J’onn was still on the run, she didn’t even have a shapeshifter to further the illusion. “Cat, knowing my name is dangerous. Being connected to me in any direct way is dangerous.” Kara peered into the sharp green eyes, the determination there tinged with obvious signs of desire. “Please, I can’t be the reason you’re hurt.”

“Oh, Kara,” Cat spoke softly as she came at the hero, once more bringing her hand up to the young woman’s face, but this time she let her other one join the first, cupping Kara’s both cheeks. “I’ve had my own share of enemies. As you know, I get several death threats a week. Leslie and Siobhan came after me.” She spoke pointedly as she kept Kara’s face only inches away from her own. Then, she decided to come clean. “I’ve known who you are for months.” At the woman’s surprised look, Cat chuckled. “I told you, I can spot the extraordinary pretending to be a nobody from a mile away. As the matter of fact, I have been trying to drop clues for the past two days, but either you really are too oblivious for any kind of subtlety, or you were too tired from everything that has been going on.” 

“Cat, that still doesn’t-”

The CEO interrupted again. “I know how to take care of me and mine. And, I have you to watch over me. However, the dangers of being with you should not stop you from seeking friendships and love. They should only encourage you to spend every moment as happy as you can be.” Pressing her forehead against Kara’s she spoke, “You taught me that.” 

At her words, Kara blinked slowly, her rigid posture she had maintained since Cat had grabbed her head relaxing in surrender, before Kara’s eyes snapped open. “Love?”

Cat offered a pleased smirk. “What do you think?”

Kara didn’t answer. At least not with words. She surged forward and pulled the older woman in her embrace, connecting their lips and swallowing the startled yelp Cat let out at the sudden movement. It took only seconds for the CEO to understand what was happening and starting to participate in the kiss, wrapping her arm around Kara’s neck while pushing the hand of the other into Kara’s luscious hair, scratching the back of Kara’s head, her enthusiastic reply coaxing Kara out of her gentleness. The hero moved, lifting the woman in her arms on the counter as she pressed into her, and when the dress Kara had admired just hours before became an obstacle, the super-powered hero shredded it away. 

“Hey!” Cat shouted in mock anger, but not able to deny that the show of power made her even more arduous. But, now was not the time for it, she knew. Not when their agreement for a relationship was still so tenuous and not clearly stated. Slowing the kiss down, Cat gently pulled on the woman’s hair while pressing kisses over Kara’s face. “So, are you staying?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

Cat sat on the counter in her bathroom, her freshly washed body still naked, as Kara stood beside her, her attention focused on the shallow cut Cat had gotten during the storm, her gentle fingers spreading the antibacterial cream over the thoroughly cleaned wound before sticking a large band-aid over it, careful not to press into the damaged skin. However, Cat’s attention wasn’t on her own arm, but on the gloriously uncovered figure in front of her, her free hand slowly tracing the well defined muscles of Kara’s belly. 

Even though she had stopped them from escalating their kisses, it hadn’t meant that she wanted Kara to leave her side. So, she had convinced Supergirl to take off her suit and join her in the shower, where they washed each other under the steamy sprays. It had been such a profoundly intimate experience and one that she had immensely enjoyed. 

They had a lot to talk about, but all that could be left for another day. Now, she wanted Kara to hold her in her arms for a while longer.

“Does it tickle?” she asked as she brought her hand to Kara’s side, pulling the woman closer. 

“No. I could never manage to regulate my skin sensitivity to feel the tickles. It drove Alex nuts.”

“Hmm,” Cat acknowledged as she hugged the younger woman, leaning her head against Kara’s chest, humming in pleasure when the alien gently scratched the sensitive skin under her hair. “Come with me to bed,” she whispered against Kara’s left breast. 

“I thought we agreed-”

“We’ll sleep. Just sleep. But, I want you to hold me.”

Kara smiled at Cat’s softly mumbled words and leaned down to kiss the woman’s forehead. “I’d love to.” 

And, so, they moved to Cat’s bedroom, slipping into the bed, not even bothering with clothes as Cat wrapped her arms around the slightly hotter than natural body of her new paramour. “Keep me warm,” she said as she settled her head over Kara’s heart, sinking into the firm body of the younger woman. In reply, Kara entwined her limbs around the smaller woman in her arms and closed her eyes, intent to do just that. To keep Cat warm through the night.


End file.
